Various products are sold at retail stores. Often, stores carry a variety of types of products and brands thereof in order to attract a wider range of consumers and in order to encourage multiple purchases from each consumer. For example, convenience stores, supermarkets, and other retail establishments often carry a large variety of food, beverages, and other products. By way of further example, such stores also often carry tobacco products.
As a result of numerous types and/or brands of products being sold at the same location, conventional methods employed to gain consumer attention may no longer work in a satisfactory manner to draw consumer attention to a product. Thereby, product manufacturers, distributors, and retailers are searching for improved methods and mechanisms for gaining a consumer's attention in retail environments. Example marketing techniques and associated devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,145 to Higgins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,804 to Sweeney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,952 to Sweeney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,984 to Sweeney, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,918 to Sweeney et al., and PCT Pat. Appl. Pub. WO 2015/022336 to Hayes et al., which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
However, it may be desirable to provide improved product display systems and methods.